


From Out East

by adiva_calandia



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon Typical Horror, Gen, The Dog Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiva_calandia/pseuds/adiva_calandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There is a new face in Night Vale, everyone, and this time it is properly attached to a human body, unlike the disembodied and howling face that made several appearances in reflective surfaces around the shopping center last February."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or, the episode where a secret federal agent moves into Night Vale. He likes dogs. Maybe he can help with the puppy infestation in the downtown municipal buildings.</p><p>Proverb: You take it. You know best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Out East

"There is a new face in Night Vale, everyone, and this time it is properly attached to a human body, unlike the disembodied and howling face that made several appearances in reflective surfaces around the shopping center last February — which, listeners are reminded, has been categorically disavowed by the owners of the shopping center and should not be taken as any kind of stain on their otherwise spotless record of providing Night Vale with quality products at low low prices.

"This new face is Will Graham, who’s just moved to Night Vale from out east. I caught up with him at the most recent Town Hall meeting, where he declined to elaborate on what he used to do out east, saying only ‘I’m hoping to get back into fixing boats.’ Although that doesn’t seem like a very lucrative business here in the middle of the desert, it wouldn’t be the first time someone in Night Vale tried to get a bustling waterfront going, would it?

"…Would it?

"A few concerned listeners have called in to let me know that Will Graham from out east may very well have been a secret government agent, but I’m pleased to report that the secret government agent who was tapping the phone line set the record straight on that one. ‘Don’t be absurd,’ she said, ‘we would never have anything to do with a fed like that.’ It’s important to remember that gossip can be harmful, dear listeners, particularly when we’re trying to convey a welcoming feeling to a new citizen of the town.

"For instance, when I spoke with Will Graham and offered him one of old woman Josie’s pigs-in-a-blanket, he turned very pale and explained that he is a strict vegetarian, so if anyone is thinking of bringing him meatloaf as a housewarming gift, think again, ha ha. He then turned and left the Town Hall with the haunted expression of a man who has seen horrors beyond human imagining — but that is nothing unusual for people leaving Town Hall.

"So if you see Will Graham out and about, perhaps walking his dog Winston, make sure to give him a friendly Night Vale welcome. And discourage him from checking out the dog park. Remember, dogs are not allowed in the dog park. No one should acknowledge the existence of the dog park, or of the hooded figures congregating there, and newcomers allowing their dogs to run free there would surely bring a recknoing upon the heads of everyone in Night Vale. Do not go near the dog park. And do not allow Will Graham near the dog park. The dog park will not harm you.

"And now, [the weather](http://youtu.be/vRciyc7f0_U)."


End file.
